The Ghepardo Famiglia
by Chikako Natsu
Summary: AU New school, new life. Hana Chiaki Ghepardo has always been an outcast since she could remember. Transferring to Namimori High might change it all. But could she handle the chaos that comes after? 69XOC REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Prologue:The Beginning

Prologue: The Beginning

Getting out from the sleek black limousine, a brunette stared at the magnificent building that towered over her in awe. Not a few seconds later, she sighed. 'Why do I have to do this again?' she asked herself. 'Oh, that's right. That old man cheerfully threatening me. Damn him' she sighed again, heavily this time.

Out of the blue, she found herself on the ground a few feet away from the school's gate. "Wow." Startled, she looked up and saw a boy, at least a year older than her was staring at her like she was a prey.

She gulped when he walked towards her. When he arrived, "You are late. I shall bite you to death for being late, herbivore." with a voice that he was serious with the 'I shall bite you to death' part. The girl quickly scrambled to her feet and bowed.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I didn't k-know about t-that." She cursed inwardly when she stuttered. "Me b-being a n-new student a-and all." She continued. The boy looked at her with his piercing gaze. He just hn'ed and walked away from her like nothing had happen. Suddenly he stopped and said, "Then, make sure that you go to the principal office and retrieve your class schedule." Then he walked away

Relieved at not being killed on her first day, she watched at the boy's retreating back. 'Haaaa, it's a good I nothing happen, or grandpa will be MAD at me.' She shuddered at the thought of the angry bald man.

Realizing she was late, she hurriedly walked towards the principal office.


	2. Chptr 1:The Mysterious Transfer Student

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Transfer Student

It has been a week since the brunette first encounter with the raven whom she later found out was Hibari Kyouya, the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. Now she was sitting on her assigned chair which was at the back of the classroom. She sighed heavily as the memories of the past weeks came floating back at her.

"Hana-chan!" The brunette snapped back to reality when she heard her name. She looked up and saw a girl waving at her. Hana smiled as she stood up, grabbed her lunch box and started running towards the other brunette.

The next thing she knew was that she was sprawling on the floor, face down. Her fellow classmate's started laughing at her. "Hahaha! That's what you get for being useless!" they started laughing even more at that joke.

Hana put her hands on her ears, trying to block out the sound. Ever since that incident in which earned her the name useless-Hana. The brunette was on the verge of crying right then and there if it were not for the concerns voice that was calling her name. "Hana-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?" Hana looked up to see those concern eyes looking at her.

"D-daijoubu desu, Katomi-senpai." Hana reassured the older brunette. But Katomi did not seem to believe her as she looked her over. She was checking every part for a wound even if a small scratch.

Feeling satisfied, she finally stood up and thrust her hand to Hana. Taking it, the brunette smiled at Katomi's kindness. Katomi escorted Hana to the door while picking up the lunch box that was, surprisingly in no harm, on the floor.

Before walking outside, Katomi glared at the occupants of the room that has gone quiet when Katomi barged in. they paled a little at the glare, but their blood practically drained from their faces when Katomi mouthed two words. 'You're dead'.

* * *

><p>Along the way to their lunch spot, Katomi kept asking the younger brunette how she feels. Hana doesn't want to ruin her first true friend just nodded and kept smiling. Memories from her past kept haunting her.<p>

Katomi on the other hand kept sneak a glance at Hana's direction. Even though the younger brunette kept assuring her that she was okay, but she did not believe her when she saw her eyes. She looked at Hana who was frowning as if something was on her mind.

After a few minutes of walking, Hana finally realized that they were not on the right track. When she ask her sempai, the brunette just waved it away saying that it will be a surprise. If Hana was surprised, she didn't show it. Katomi wondered about that.

It turns out that their destination was the rooftop. Hana was curious as to what the surprise was. "U-ummm, what are w-we doing h-here, s-sempai?" She asked Katomi hesitantly. Katomi was surprised when Hana talks as she was the quite the quiet type.

"Don't worry, Hana-chan. I'm sure you'll like the surprise." Katomi smiled at her and she had no choice but to believe in her words.

Suddenly, they heard voices from the other side of the door. As soon as they walked through the door that divides them, the voices cease down. Hana looked around until her eyes spotted a group of students sitting there staring at her.

One of them suddenly spoke up. "Who's the squirt Katomi?" Hana's blood rushed again to his cheek at being called 'squirt'. "Don't say that Hibari-kun." The younger brunette snapped up her neck so fast she almost snapped her neck.

She saw the said person and suddenly, fast as lightning went to hide behind Katomi. She just laugh at her for being such a scaredy cat in front of Hibari. Hana just stand there, poking out her head every little while to glance at Hibari.

Hibari just raised his eyebrows in amusement and Hana could see it clearly from behind Katomi. "I believe you were the new transfer student, am I right?" he asked the brunette. Hana just nodded not wanting to get on the bad side of Hibari as what her classmate says.

"Yes. Guys this is Hana-chan. She just transferred here from Italy just a few days ago. She's a first year." Katomi introduced her to the group of friends, stepping out from her current spot. Hana started fidgeting under their intense gaze.

After a few minutes of silence that feels like eternity, someone finally spoke. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. But I prefer being called Tsuna. I'm a second year." He thrust his hand out to Hana intending to shakes hand. "Ahhh, watashi wa Hana Chiaki Ghepardo desu. Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Hana was about to shakes his hand when suddenly she was pushed to the ground.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Jyuudaime, girl!" Hana looked at the silver-haired boy, shocked plastered on her face. Katomi was suddenly on her side, making sure she was okay.

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing!" Tsuna screamed at the hot-headed boy. The said person just shrugged it off, saying that it was his duty or something to protect Jyuudaime from any harm. Tsuna then yelled that she was just going to shakes his hand, not to kill him.

Out of the sudden, Hana's sight were blocked by a huge guy. He was smiling like they was no tommorow. He help her stood up, and she still has to tilted her head up just to see his face. He laughed at her expression and thrust his hand out. "Hahaha, don't worry, Gokudera are just playong with you. He's a good guy if you've known him. By the way, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Second year." Hana sweatdropped at his carefree way. But nonetheless, she took the hand any way.

The next one was another silver-haired boy. Hana's first impression of him was...loud. He almost explodes her ear with his constant yelling. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei. Since I'm a third year just call me Onii-san to the EXTREME!" Hana was sure that by the time he was finished, her sense of hearing were damaged.

A girl stood up and stand in front of her. "Hi, I'm Yunisu Akimoto. Second year." She smiled at her and shook her hand frantically. 'Wow, she's beatiful. I wished I could be like her one day. Shelooked so mature, unlike me.' Hana smiled a little despite her current thought, and this makes Yunisu smile as she managed to make the new student smile, or so she says.

The next to come is a girl. This one makes Hana's interest piqued. She has a purple haired and an eyepatch. 'Is that even allowed here?' she asked herself. "M-my name i-is Chrome Dokuro. P-please to make y-your acquaintance. I-I'm a first year too." Hana was delighted to hear that there was another first year who was willing to be her friend.

"Kufufu~ I heard that a new transfer student came here. Is that true?" Suddenly a blanket of mist covered the whole area, making Hana looked around in defense. As soon as the mist came, it disappeared quickly as well. Hana blinked in surprised. "Kufufu~ She looks nice. And smells nice." Out of shocked, Hana sreamed and punched the newcomers in his face. He was so close at her, she doens't know how to react.

Everybody minus Hibari was laughing at the unconcious body when Hana regained herself. She looked at the body and realized that it was a boy. He looked creepily familiar to Chrome. 'Maybe they were related.' She guessed.

Katomi was still laughing when she introduced the boy. "That's Mukuro Rokudo. He's a second year, and Chrome's brother." Hana nodded her understanding.

"They are still a few of them, but maybe they were busy. You'll see them soon." Hana, still couldn't believe this were happening could only nodded dumbly.

They welcomed her happily into their group, except for Gokudera, who was still doubting her.

After lunch, they were making their way into their respective classroom when Gokudera asked Katomi how she managed to befriend Hana, which he nicely called a spies to some family or something. Hana looked down when Gokudera called her that.

"Don't call her that!" Katomi bonked Gokudera hard on the head when she saw Hana's expression. "She was being bullied when I first saw her." Those words triggered something in Hana's mind as she remembered the first day she met Katomi-senpai.

* * *

><p>It was on the second day when it happen. She was just walking in the hallway when she bumped into a couple of third year. They were leering at her like she was some prey they could use. She apologized to them quickly then tried to run away. But she could not get far when one of them grabbed her by the collar and yanked her back.<p>

She was srceaming frantically at them asking them to release her but to no avail. She kicked and punched and done everything she could do to escape. Finally had enough of her constant struggling, they slammed her to the floor as hard as they could and they laugh when they was a sickening crack was heard.

They raised their hand in punches and bring them down quickly towards her. Hana could only wait for the moment when their fist collided into her body. A second passed but nothing had happened. The brunette cautiously looked up only to see couples of body littering the floor.

In her dazed vision, she could see a face, concerns with worries look down at her. "Are you okay?" She started asking in a feminine voice. Hana could only nod softly when the effect of being thrown to the floor were coming full force.

She tried getting up, but it was proved difficult after she fall down several times. The other person finally grabbed her and help her up. Hana was reluctant at first, but eventually she accepted the silent offer.

She was brought to the nurses office as soon as the girl realize she was bleeding. Hana softly refused, but the girl was overly panic at her bleeding insisted. At the end, the brunette finally gave up. When the nurse looked at her condition, she began to have panic attack herself. After getting cleaned up, she was asked, more like demanded that she have a rest at the nurse office just in case she have a concusion.

When Hana came to, she expected that the other brunette would have left, but she was wrong. "Where do you think you're going in that condition?" Hana was surprised at those question, she almost fell down from the not so comfortable bed. But she quickly regained her composure.

"Umm, class?" She answered, a little too hopefully. The girl looked at her, and stared. "What were you doing in the third year floor anyway?" Katomi asked after the suffocating silence. Hana twirled her finger in a nervous way.

"U-ummm, w-well, t-they say I-I have t-to do an e-errand if I-I want a friend. So I took o-on the j-job." She answered, rather forcefully. The older brunette sighed. "They were literally playing a jokes at you, don't you realize that? It's a good I walked past there. Who know what would've happen to you if I weren't."

Hana looked down, suddenly finding that the floor was even more interesting than talking to another person. The other occupant in the room sighed. "Well, no use getting sad over that. Let me be your friends." To say Hana was shocked is an understatement. "Name's Katomi Yuuki. You must be a new student right?" Seeing Hana's nod, she continued. "I'm a third year. What about you?" Hana was fidgeting as she tried to think what to say. Finally, after a few minute of graveyard silence, Hana finally decided on following the other's footstep.

"M-my name is H-hana Chiaki G-ghepardo. I just transferred from Italy yesterday. I'm a f-first year." She said rather confidently. Well, sort of. Katomi outstretched her hand in which Hana took and start the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>Katomi and Hana were on their way to Hana's classroom because Katomi insisted to send her back to class. She just sighed at the overprotectiveness of the older women. They were talking happily on the way that they never realized the shadow that kept following them.<p>

When they did realize however it was already too late as the shadow attack them. Hana was sent sprawling to the ground, and Katomi was having difficulties blocking her opponent. Katomi glared at the attacker.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed at him. "Do you KNOW who I am?" The ugly student just grinned making his face even more creepier. She recognized him as Tatsumi, the famous gangster.

"Oh, I know. I know very much who you are. But that doesn't mean I should be afraid of you. Beside, you are just someone who live behind Hibari's shadow." Katomi was shocked at the statement, she faltered her movement a bit. Unfortunately that small movement did not go unnoticed by the third year, and he took those opportunity to sidekick her.

Katomi fell to the ground, clutching at her wounded side. 'The guy could kick.' She thought. Her breath was short due to his powerful kick.

Hana quickly went to her beloved senpai place and took a look at her. She was panting hard. Her face was very pale, and looks like she would collapse any moment.

This angered the younger brunette. She stood up and walked towards the bullies despite the protest from Katomi. She tilted up her head and look at the third year in the eyes. The boy sneer at her. "Got any problem, girlie? Can't take a shock up your spine?" He asked, still wearing that hideous smile of his. "Well too bad, cause I'm about to give you some more!" he prepared his knuckles and stared to punch her, ignoring the protest from the other girl.

"THIS is for bumping me the other day!" He punched her. His punch would've hit it's target if it was not the fact that the target can move around. He was getting furious by the second, because all Hana did was avoiding him.

Out of the blue, black spot appear on his line of sight. He looked around furiously, trying to find Hana only to feel pain in his lower abdomen. When he looked up it was already too late as Hana punch his face.

He was begging for forgiveness when Hana sent him sprawling the ground. Katomi watched in fascination as Hana kept punching him mercilessly. Then she saw something that made her blood coil in fear. Tatsumi were trying to run away when he realized that Hana wouldn't stop until he was either killed or she was satisfied.

He ran towards the direction of Katomi, and that's when she saw it. Hana's face were an emotioless mask. It was like she wasn't the Hana that she know. Katomi knows that if she didn't stop the younger brunette, Tatsumi would really be killed.

Katomi stood up slowly and carefully, walking towards Hana who was shortening the distance between her and Tatsumi. When the brunette reached her, Katomi grabbed the younger brunette and gasped.

Hana stared at her with those emotionless eyes. Katomi stepped back a little at her staring. She hadn't feel this scary since that time. Memories flashed through her mind and she almost gave in to the temptation.

It is all thanks to her willpower that she managed to control herself. 'This is certainly not the time for that. Hana-chan needs my help!' She kept reminding herself. She gather her courage and run towards Hana who has long gone after Tatsumi.

She decided to follow the s\not so manly screaming that rang throughout the hallway, making all the students curious as to what had happen. She cursed the student that litter the hallway as it was getting hard to run or even to move.

Finally when she arrived at the scene, she was surprised to see that Hibari was already there. 'Duh, of course he would be here. He's the head of the Disciplinary Committee after all.' She thought sarcastically. But it was not Hibari being there she was surprised at. When she averted her eyes to look for Hana, it was then she saw that Hana was blocking Hibari's tonfa.

The student were either impressed at Hana for successing to hold off Hibari's attack. Katomi was impressed by this but Hibari is older and stronger than her. She would not be able to hold him off that long. Deciding to interrupt, Katomi ran towards both of them and pull Hana back.

Hibari glared at Katomi. "Get away from her, Katomi. She distrupt the peace of Namimori, thus she has to be punished." Katomi glared at him at those words.

"She's just a girl, Hibari-kun! It wasn't even her fault in the first place!" She glanced at Tatsumi who was getting frightened by both Hibari and Hana. He was pale as a ghost and has already soiled himself. 'How embarrasing. The third year was scared by the first year.' Katomi was disgusted at Tatsumi.

"It was his fault. He attacked us from nowhere." Katomi stated. She looked hopefully at Hibari, begging him to release Hana from the punishment. Hibari, still glaring, ordered his men to bring Tatsumi to the disciplinary room to receive his punishment.

Katomi thanked Hibari silently and escorted Hana to the nurse office. When she looked around, she realized that most of the walls has blown up. 'What happened here?' She glanced at Hana that was obediently being dragged by her.

Katomi tried asking her question but did not get any response from the younger brunette. She noticed that when she walked through the group of student, they went paled immediately at the sight of Hana.

Suddenly, Hana went into a panic attack as she screamed loudly. Everyone clutched their ears to block the high pitched sound. Even Katomi was having problem calming the brunette down.

"No, no, no! Let me go! Let me go!" Hana was struggling furiously in her grasp. "I did nothing! I swear! Please just let me go!" After that, everything went silent as Hana fell limp to the ground.

"Hana-chan? Hana-chan!" Katomi's scream were the last words Hana could heard before she gave up and plunged into the darkness that soon enveloped her world.


	3. Chptr 2:Hana's Past  Part 1

Chapter 2: Hana's Past – Part 1

**-*-DREAMSCAPE-*-**

A smaller Hana was running through the thick forest of Japan as long as her small leg could last. She kept glancing back towards the directions she came from, her face drained of any blood she have. After a moment, she stop to take a breather.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Glancing around furiously, she spotted a little cottage not far from where she was standing. Deciding to hide there, she sprinted towards the cottage, making sure not to make any sound.

Seconds after she went into the cottage, two man emerged from the other side of the bushes. Hana thank the God that it was still dark, for they would've spotted her right then. She held her breath when they started walking towards her hiding spot.

"Damn, that kid sure run fast for a five year old." A big, gruffy man grumbled under his breath. The other man, smaller than the first one, put his hand on his knee, his breathing were ragged from all the running.

"Are you really sure she's only five?" He grunted.

The gruffy man glared at him. It was so intense, Hana took a step back unconciously. Even the smaller man flinched under the hot glares. "How old does she looked like to you?" Gruffy, the nickname Hana gave to the big man, demanded. The smaller one, dubbed as Weak by Hana, figdeted a little.

"Well, she does look like a five years old, but maybe she could be a year or two older, seeing as she outsmart us." Weak answered. Gruffy glared even more.

"That was a rhetorical question you idiot!" He snapped. Hana yelped and took a step back, making her step on the scattering branches. Both Gruffy and Weak snapped their head really fast, Hana could swear she heard a cracking sound.

"She's in there somewhere. Find her!" Gruffy instucted.

Without waiting for the second order, Weak quickly went inside the ruin cottage. The floor creaked beneath him as he quickly but carefully scanned the small room. Hana shivered in her small hiding spot in the corner. Soft sobs escape from her throat. She realized it too late when Weak glanced at her direction and spotted her that instant.

Hana was struggling againts the man's grip on her. But, what can she do? She knew that all her struggling were useless.

'If only I was strong enough.' She thought to herself. She hasa lost almost all her energy just running away from them, and it took all her will just to stay concious.

Every five minute, Gruffy would glanced at her direction and then glared at her if she just opened her mouth to say something. Along the way, Hana, realized that she won't be release no matter what she does, finally settles down and gave in to the tiredness that was overpowering her every seconds past.

Reaching a mansion that she would rather called her prison, they put her none to gently on her bed. After making sure that she won't get away any more, they finally leave her in that small room.

Outside her door, she could heard shuffling and then everything was silent. The small brunette knew that one of the man are standing outside her room just in case she would try to run away, _again._

She crawled inside her bed, covering all her body with the blanket. A few seconds later, soft crying could be heard from under the covers. Soft muttering of "Why?" was vibrating thoughout the small room.

Out of a sudden, the small brunette wake up from her short slumber. She was confused as to what woke her up. Then she heard it. The jangling of keys outside her door. She kept herself under the cover knowing what would happen next.

Hana peeked through the hole on her blanket when the door was kicked hard. She winced at the loud sound. Sauntering towards the bed, a tall man looked at the frighten child.

"Poor child. Were you scared put there?" He asked, his voice full of concern. He reached for Hana slowly, when she backed away slowly at the outstretched hand. He murmurs a soft reassuring tone, and without realizing it, Hana was reaching to the hand, wanting to feel the love given by the man.

"Daddy." Hana whispered.

That one word changes all. That cursed words. The next thing the small brunette knew was that the man's hand were choking her. She struggled in his strong grasp, trying to let loose the offending hand.

"You've been bad. And bad kid should be punished." He said, rather calmly. The venom in his voice added the fear in Hana.

"Please, please. No punishment. I promise I'll be good from now on." She pleaded.

"How many times have you uttered those words, only to have broke them over and over again, _hmm_?" He replied calmly, to calmly. The shivering girl was silent as his words sank in. She knew all too well that what he said were true.

"I-I'm sorry. I promise I will never do it again. Promise." She pleaded.

Her father sighed. He looked at her intently, watching as the blood drained from her face. "I know you won't. But I won't tolerate you breaking it again." He gestured at the man.

"Bring her." He ordered. Gruffy and Weak didn't need to be told twice as they approached the brunette. She struggled hard, as the simple order makes her energy came back full force.

They brought her to a bigger room. Hana was pleading by the time they arrived there. Words of apologize flow from her mouth like a river. They made no action towards her plea. Her father would looked back once in a while to shut her up. She kept apologizing, until Gruffy, were not able to stand it any more, slapped her hard on the cheek. That kept her quiet.

In the small room everything was where they used to be. Despite that, she still looked in horror as they went inside the room. She was strapped to a bed, and her mouth was muffled with an old rag. Her father was nowhere in sight.

Looking around as far as her head could turn, she spotted her father standing far at the corner. She stared in pure horror as she realized what was there. She started struggling again when the tall man approached her slowly. Hana started screaming despite the fact that the rag was still in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Hana woke up screaming. The occupants of the white room jumped when they heard the scream. Katomi, as fast as lightning, quickly went to her junior's side and comforted her. Hana was crying furiously at Katomi's shoulder.<p>

When she looked up, she realized the others were staring at her. Mix of worry and confusion were carved on their face.

The crying finally ceased into a soft sobs. Katomi were whispering words of comfort to the younger brunette. She looked at Hana worriedly. She seems scared. 'But of what?' She asked herself. 'What was she dreaming about?' those kind of words kept repeating inside her head.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Hana-chan?" The frightened girl look at her senpai with those teary eyes. She nodded softly.

"Really? If there's something wrong, you know you can count on me right?" Hana nodded again. "And it isn't just me. You can count on them too." Katomi gestured to the group of children. Hana nodded again.

Katomi pushed her chin so they were looking at each other. "Say something. Your silence is making me more worried than just now." Her voice was stern but full of concern and Hana could not help but flinched a little at the gesture as the memories of her dream flashed in her mind.

Noticing the flinched, Katomi took away her hand. She moved to walk away, but Hana grasp her hand.

"Please don't go. I'm scared." It was so soft Katomi has to strain her ears to hear what the smaller girl murmured.

Katomi smiled a radiant and soft smile at Hana. "Of course I won't. I promise I'll always be by your side." Hana managed to smile a little. She glanced at the direction of her new friends at smile at them. They smiled at her in replied. Well most of them anyway. Gokudera just glared at her making her dropped her gaze at him.

"Are you really okay now?" Katomi asked stared at Katomi

"Hai Katomi-senpai. Daijoubu desu yo." She assured the older girl. She spotted her bandaged arm. "What happened to your arm, Katomi-senpai?" Katomi was taken aback at the question.

"Don't worry. Just a small scratch. Nothing big. You should worry about yourself more." She explained,noting the guilt in those soft voice. Hana nodded despite the guilt eating her from the inside. She knew it was her that has injured Katomi's arm.

She also knew that everything has happened because of her. She knew it because she has seen everything from the beginning of the attack and yet she didn't do anything. The hurtful memories were making her heart ache.

_"What's the point of promising if you just gonna break it again?" _Those words kept repeating inside her head, invading it. She clutched her head tightly, ignoring the words of concern and the sudden shaking of her body.

Katomi yelled at the panicking girl to calm herself down. Unfortunately, she can't even get near her. Hana would thrashed around when someone get near her. Not giving up, Katomi reached her and grabbed her before before she went wild again.

"Hana-chan, calm yourself down! What is wrong with you!" The older brunette yelled. She glanced at the others to help her. They quickly went toward her and grabbing Hana's hand to restrain any movement.

Hana started screaming loudly when she can no longer moved. Getting enough of her constant struggling, Katomi raised her hand and slapped Hana on the cheek hard. Hana stopped struggling at once and stared at her senpai.

"I told you not to worry about it too much didn't I?" Katomi hugged Hana close to her. Hana went into another crying fit, apologizing to her much beloved senpai and her very first friend.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

I'll try to update the next part as soon as possible cause because of some things, i forgot my plot. I believe it is called the writer's block. Just telling anyone who doesn't know. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Well, I do take critism calmly. Lastly, enjoy the story!


	4. Chptr 2:Hana's Past  Part 2

Chapter 2:Hana's Past Part 2

After Hana calm down from her not so little episode, the group were asked to go back to their class. Katomi glanced at the clock wall and saw that it was still school time. She quickly ushered them out of the nurses room.

Hana was about to lie down again when shiver ran up her spine. She looked up at the door and saw Gokudera glaring at her. She looked down quickly hoping that he would go away. Her hope were smashed to the ground when Gokudera shorten the distance between them.

"I don't know and don't want to know what Famiglia you are. Only thing is, don't even think to get near Jyuudaime. If you do so, I'll make sure I'll be the one to eliminate you." Gokudera said with much venom in his voice Hana can't even open her mouth.

She blinked when Gokudera turned around, answering Tsuna's call. Hana lie uncomfortably on her bed trying to understands Gokudera's words. "What is he talking about?" She asked herself. "Famiglia? What Famiglia?" She wonder what he meant by that.

When the last bell rings, Katomi was out of the door faster than lightning. Her fellow classmate could only guess where was the gust of wind came from. They looked in the direction and sweatdropped when they realized that it was Katomi running a thousands kilometres per second.

The panting brunette slammed the nurse door loudly, receiving a glares from the nurse. Apologizing, Katomi looked around trying to find her kouhei. Spotting the brunette lying on the bed, Katomi quickly made her way.

When she reached the bed, Katomi watched in fascination as Hana was lost in her own thought. She laughed softly when Hana almost fell to the floor as soon as she realized that she wasn't alone in her own wall.

"Felling better now?" Katomi asked the lying brunette. Hana smiled at her senpai and nodded. Katomi gave the younger brunette her bag. Hana was surprised at first but then beamed, thanking her for taking her bag.

"Well, if you're feeling better now, we should go." Katomi broke the silence. "Hai." Was the curt reply from the smaller girl. They walked through the hallway and bumped into Tsuna and the gang who was on their way to see Hana.

Hana smiled inwardly thinking about her new found friends. She hope that time would stop so she can cherished and be with her friends forever.

They talked about some jokes intending to make Hana as comfortable as she can be with them. Hana was grateful at their kindness, but sometimes she would glance at Gokudera's direction who was openly glared at her with so much hatred.

The glaring did not go unnoticed by Katomi and the others. They know why Gokudera was acting that way, but he should realized by now that Hana was only a fragile girl. Gokudera's behaviour intensified when he heard about the attack involving Hana and Katomi. He yelled at them that they should not believe the girl but Katomi reassured him, more like threatened him, not to act that way in front of Hana.

Katomi sighed inwardly when the glaring did not cease but intensified instead. She glanced at Hana who was acting as if she didn't feel the glaring that was practically burning a hole into her head. 'Gokudera could be a headache sometimes' Katomi thought to herself.

Suddenly, they were all looking at Hana with a surprised look. Hana herself was looking down at the ground embarassed at her growling stomach. Katomi laughed. "Let's stop somewhere to eat then." Katomi watched in amusement when Hana mumbled something. She smiled when she strained her ears to listen to the mumbling.

"Don't worry about that Hana-chan. Just go to my house and eat there." She looked at Tsuna. "Mom won't be mad if another joins us for dinner won't her Tsu-chan?" Tsuna smiled.

"Of course she wouldn't onee-san. She'll be overjoyed instead." Hana was very confused.

"Onee-san?" She managed to blurted out. Katomi looked at her. She slapped her forehead when realization kick in.

"Oh right. He's my little brother. My name is Katomi Yuuki Sawada." She explained. Hana nodded dumbly at the explanation. In the background, Gokudera was yelling that she should not get into Jyuudaime's house. That she would certainly attack him there.

Hana took no notice of all that as her mind was racing trying to take all the information in. She walked and walked until she was snapped out from her reverie when Katomi called her name. She didn't even realized they were walking toward Katomi's house.

'How can I refused their offer now?' Hana thought more to herself. She looked at the house and stood rooted to the ground at sheer size of the house. It couldn't even be called a house. Because it was a freaking _MANSION!. _

She nervously went inside when Katomi called her. Shivers ran down her spine again and she sighed inwardly. 'What is wrong with that guy?' She fumed. She glanced at Gokudera's direction and flinched slightly when the glare intensified.

Katomi opened the door and it makes Hana shivers more than the glares being directed at her.

"Tadaima!" Katomi yelled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Yunisu emerged from somewhere and greeted them.

"Okaeri nasai, Onee-san." she then proceed to Tsuna and hugged him. Hana was even more confused.

"Is Yunisu your sibling too, Katomi-senpai?" She asked. Gokudera snorted in the back and started to yell again if not for the glare being sent from Katomi and Tsuna.

"Nope, she my sister-in-law. Well, would _be _sister-in-law actually." Hana almost fainted at that.

"Is she Tsuna-san's _wife_?" She asked incredulously. Katomi shook her head. "They won't be married until they were eighteen." Hana stared in shock and nodded at the information. She has more question, but it was left unanswered

They went into the living room after being informed by Yunisu that dinner would be served in a few hours. Once there, Tsuna excused himself to help his fiancee's and Katomi went to her room to put away her things.

Yamamoto has already went back to his house, telling them that his father need help in the restaurants. Hana was then informed that Yamamoto's father own a sushi restaurant. Hibari went to do something or so he informed, but knowing him in this past few days, he must be biting someone to death.

That sent shivers down her spine as the first day incident came back floating at her. Hana looked around the room and was shocked when she spotted Gokudera in the same room. He was still, undoubtly, glaring at her from his position on the other side of the room.

Excusing herself to the bathroom, Gokudera told her to stop. She halted her step and waited for his words.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled. Hana turned around and faced the short-tempered boy.

"I told you I'm going to the bathroom, aren't I?" The silver haired boy just snorted at that. "You expect me to believe that?" Hana took a stepped back as the older boy stood up. "Do you think I don't know what you were planning?" Hana opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Gokudera continued his ridiculous lies.

"I know you were sent from the others Famiglia to kill the Tenth. But don't think it will be that easy, girl." He sneered at her at that last words. Hana has have enough of this charade and voice her opinion.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Gokudera-san. But, whatever you said were never true." She snapped back. This time Gokudera took the shock. "Yes, I was sent here, but it is for a different reason. Very far from your deductions." Gokudera was about to retort back but the smaller brunette would not let it.

"If I were ordered to kill the _Tenth,_ why didn't I become his friends in the first place? Yet I befriended Katomi instead." The silver haired boy just stared at her before answering back. "_Maybe_ that was a part of your plan. _Maybe_ you intended to befriended Katomi-san, knowing she was the Tenth sister, and then take a good opportunity to eliminated him." Gokudera snapped, stressing the words maybe.

"If I were truly intending to do that, _why _would I want to fake the attack? What good would it brings to me?" Hana was trying to surpress her anger towads the other boy. "The good it brings you is that you could kill Jyuudaime quickly. A small sacrifice is needed to success a mission." Gokudera answered sarcastically.

"Listen here you...!" Hana was at the top of her boiling point and was about to snapped the other's neck if not for the soft voice calling her name.

"Hana-chan?" The said girl and the silver haired boy both looked at the owner's of the voice. Hana saw the most gorgeous lady she has ever seen. Gokudera quickly hide his fist that was almost an inch from Hana's face and spluttered in front of the lady.

Hana was shocked to the bone when she recognized the woman. "Nana-san?" If Gokudera was shocked he did not show it. Instead he accused Hana for knowing everyone in Jyuudaime's life. Hana was about to retort back, but the next thing she knew was that she was in another's hug. She realized it was Nana according to the excited voice.

"Hana-chan! It really is you!" The older woman was hugging her too tight making her face blue from the lack of oxygen. She was grateful when Katomi entered the room wearing a new outfit, help her pried herself off from the smiling woman.

"Okaa-san, please behave yourself. Poor Hana-chan being strangled to death from your death hug." Katomi's voice was stern, but there was still a hint of amusement there. "I-It's okay Katomi-senpai. Nana-san has always been like that and I kinda miss her hug." Katomi stared at her confusedly. Gokudera who has been forgotten momentarily was as well.

Nana decided to answer their silent question. "Ara, didn't you know that Hana-chan was your cousin? A distant cousin actually." Katomi was even more shocked at the news.

"W-what? W-why didn't y-you tell us e-earlier, Okaa-san?" Nana's smile faltered a little. "Didn't I tell you last week that a cousin would be visiting?" Nana looked at Hana who was now as confused as hell. "Didn't your parents told you that you are to live with us? Where have you been this whole week? I've been trying to contact you or your parents but could not get connected." Hana skimmed through her memories about the living part.

"As far as I know, they never told me that. They just sent me to the airport and leave me." Nana smile apologetically at her. Katomi watched the whole scene without knowing any of it. When she saw Nana's apologetic smiles, she knew that something must've haad happen in Italy to make Hana migrate to Japan. 'No matter, I'll ask Okaa-san later.' She reminded herself.

At dinner, they were all informed of Hana's relation to them. This was a very shocking news to them for they thought they were the only Sawada there. Turns out that Ieyatsu Sawada has a little sister who has been separated because of her illness at that time.

Gokudera of course still didn't believe all of it, saying that it was a part of the scheme made by Hana. The smaller brunette just kept quiet at that.

After dinner, when Hana was walking towards the bathroom, she bumped into someone. She fell on her butts and make whining sounds at the pains.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" A hand was thrust into her face and she took the offering hands who helped her stood up.

"D-daijoubu desu. Anata desu-ka?" The other smile revealing pearly white teeth. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it too much." Hana looked up and saw the most beautiful girl she has ever met. Her sleek black hair flowed around her back. "I'm Nanami Hoshina Sawada and you must be Hana-chan. My sister told us about you every day." Nanami answered quickly noticing Hana's reaction.

"Oh." Hana replied dumbly. Nanami laughed at her expression. They walked towards the bathroom together, talking and knowing more about each other. It turns out that Nanami was in the first year too and was very delighted that she was on the same class as the brunette.

They were walking back towards the living room when suddenly Hana feel something is not right. Reaching their destination, Hana stopped in her tracks. Nanami glanced back at her wondering what happen.

"She should not have come here. I have never issued the order for her to moved here nor lived with you." Hana was sweating heavily by then. 'Oh no. They found me. I have to get out of here.' She thought to herself. She was just walk a few steps when the door to the living room slammed open revealing a tall man.

"Hana-chan?" Nana asked from the other side of the room. Everyone was staring at her except for Gokudera who was smirking. Hana cringed on the inside. Her blood drained from her face when her eyes caught the tall man's. She flinched when the man uttered her name.

"Hana, you have disobeyed yet another of your promises. You-" Hana did not hear the rest as she ran as fast as lightning from the mansion. The brunette could hear the faint yell of 'catch her!' and the pleading from Nana. Hana opologize to Nana for bringing problems into their past.

"Stop right there Hana!" The said girl ignored the voice and kept running.

"Hana-chan!" Hana faltered a little in her running, but didn't want to take the risk of being caught. She didn't even glanced back at her worried senpai.

She didn't stop running until she was sure that no one was pursuing her. After a few more blocks, she finally stopped in front of a park. She was huffing heavily when she sat on one of the bench.

She was beginning to relax after a while and stood up to go, but suddenly her world went black and the last thing she could hear was the sound of someone's laugh.


	5. Chptr 3: Antonello Part 1

Chapter 3: 

Smaller Hana was curled up in her bed. She appeared sleeping soundly if not for the frown that marred her tiny face. She scrunched up her face as if having a nightmare. Soft mumbling could be heard from her small form on the bed.

Suddenly Hana woke up screaming, the blood curling sound echoing throughout the claustrophobic room. But the guards outside her room made no move to assist her. She kept yelling for help and reaching out her hand as if wanting someone to catch her.

She stopped her screaming when she realizes that no one would come to her. She went out of her bed and walked towards the door. But then she stopped as if having a second thought. Instead she glanced at the direction of the only window in the room.

Confusement painted her fearful face at the sound. She changed her direction towards the window and about to reach the knob when she stopped. Her head was swirling whether she should open the door or not. Deciding the former, she reached for the knob again and pulled the window open.

As soon as she open the window, there was a...

Hana suddenly woke up from her not so comfortably slumber. Memories of last night playing back as if a movie, making her aware of her surrounding, she almost push the panic button. Looking around, she was shocked that it was tidy. She was expecting a dirty room like her old one. Shaking away those memories, she looked at the door as it was being opened.

Expecting some big and gruffy man to escort her to received her punishment, Hana was surprised when she saw that it was her senpai who went in.

As soon as her eyes landed on Hana, Katomi practically ran towards her and advancing to give her a bear hug. Having not enough oxygen, Hana begged her senpai to let her go.

Catching as much breath as she can before she was glomped again, Hana asked. "What happen yesterday, Katomi-senpai?" Katomi was taken aback at that. Nonetheless, she knew what the confused brunette could be referring to.

"When I managed to catch up with you, it was already to late." remembering the events when she was sort of shot in the neck, Hana nodded. "I tried to chase them, but considering they were much bigger and stronger, not to mention fast too," Hana almost giggled when Katomi mumbled something like, "How can they be so much faster when they were fatter than me?" But she refrain herself. "that's when Hibari-kun came. He was on the way home and accidently stumbled on them."

Hana nodded again to assured the older girl that she was listening. "When he saw you, I'm pretty sure of that just he won't admit it, he took them down in one shot." Katomi spoke of Hibari with much admires Hana smiles. But she also realizes that there was a little hint of dissapointment in there.

The younger brunette looked y\up into Katomi's eyes. "Arigatou ne, Katomi-senpai. For helping me." Katomi was touched at those words. She glomped Hana again and apologize when her source of oxygen was cut off.

They were walking towards the living room of the mansion after Hana recover from her oxygen loss. Katomi kept apologizing at Hana.

Reaching the room, Hana stopped in her track. She stood rooted to the ground when she saw the raven haired man. The brunette almost ran away again, but the firm grip the other brunette held on her assured her that nothing will happen.

Smiling inwardly, Hana used up all her courage to step into the room.

The raven male was staring at her with his intimidating gaze and Hana could not help but squirmed. They had been discussing about letting Hana stay in Japan and he can't help but being annoyed at not getting what he wants.

"You should listen to me and go back to Italy, young women." He said sternly. Hana glared at him but he does not get intimidated by it. In fact he was amused that Hana could glare at him. Nana was sitting across him in the room. She has a thoughtful look on her bright face.

Every occupants in the room was shock when he announce that he was Hana's father, Antonello. He was sure of it. If the size of their eyes change into a saucer pan did not indicate anything. He almost laughed at their expression but he need to keep in tact in order to save his cold reputation.

"Are you really Hana-chan's father?" Nana asked curiously from her seat. Antonello looked at her in amusement. 'Can't believe she remembered me.' He thought to himself. "Of course I am her father Nana-san. I did took care of her since she was just a little girl." He replied in those cold voice.

Hana suddenly stood up from her chair. "No." Her voice was stern and full of emotion. She glared at him again, but unlike the former, this time, he almost move back a little, almost, he has reputation after all.

Katomi sighed heavily and stared at the mahogany door in front of her. They were all asked, more like kicked out of the room to give space for Hana to resolve her problem with her father. Katomi knew that much, and she respected their request. But, why did her mom stay inside as well? She sighed again, softly this time.

Tsuna kept glancing her sister direction, and understand her worriness. He was worried for Hana too. He managed to get a glimpse of his mother reaction when Hana opposed the older man. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Her reaction was a mixture of recognition and confusion. What he didn't know was why? Why did his mother shows that expression as if she knew something they don't? All of the thinking is making my head hurt. Clucthing his head he shook it gently. It was time to investigate.

After a few minutes, Katomi asked them to go back to their own room. 'Ugh, I need to see Hibari-kun about this. He'll know what to do.' She did a mental note to herself. Glancing one last time at the lounge room only one thought running in her head. 'Who are you actually Hana-chan?'


End file.
